


Sunlit Moments

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Cassian is forced to sit outside and relax to get him out from underfoot, and he doesn't appreciate it. But he can't stay annoyed when Jyn has made him a flower crown, and is willing to teach him to make one too.(aka a little bit of self indulgent jyn/cassian fluff)





	

While the rest of the Rebel Alliance was in the midst of planning for their relocation to Hoth, Cassian was sitting outside in the soft grass while the sun warmed his face.

It wasn’t by choice. The medics had tired of seeing him limping around, and even though he had argued that he was well enough to have been out of the medbay for weeks already, they had removed him from the base under the pretence of it being for his own good. He was escorted to a small clearing in the jungle close by, ordered to rest, and told they would collect him shortly. While he briefly thought he might be able to sneak back in, his hope was squashed when it turned out they had delegated the looking after of him to Jyn. In a fit of temper over it all, Cassian had thrown his crutch into the bushes, earning him a raised eyebrow from her. But she didn’t say anything; she simply sat down in the grass and offered him his datapad.

After he had been fuming in silence for a while, something light and the slightest bit prickly settled on Cassian’s head, and he looked up from the notes he was categorizing. In case whatever it was was alive, he moved his hand casually but with utmost care as if he were just scratching his neck. When he cautiously felt behind his ear, he recognized the texture of leaves from one of the nearby shrubs. A further tactile inspection revealed what felt like grass, and surprisingly, petals.

Jyn, her fingertips sporting green smudges, was already working on another flower crown.

“You’re going to wreck it if you keep touching it,” Jyn said as she split a stem almost in two with her thumbnail.

“I didn’t think you could make these.” Cassian dropped his hand from his head, even though he itched to take the garland off to inspect her handiwork. “Who taught you?”

“One of Saw’s group.” She slid a flower onto the section of leaves she had already woven together, and tied it off. “We sat out in the market peddling them, earning money and more importantly listening to talk. I was still young so it looked nice and innocent, you know.”

Her tone was raw and Cassian couldn’t think of an answer that wouldn’t sound hollow, so instead he put down his datapad and as best he could with his still-healing leg, shifted himself so they were side by side. He picked a piece of vine from the pile of assorted flora she had in front of her and gently nudged her elbow with his.

“Teach me.”

“What?” Jyn paused in adding another flower to the leaves.

“Teach me how to make one,” Cassian clarified, and smiled at her crookedly, “it’ll keep me from losing my mind.”

“Take your pick, then.” Jyn put aside the crown she had started and began to select new pieces of greenery. “And follow along.”

It took some time for Cassian to find a balance in how tight he could hold onto the stems to keep them steady without crushing them. But once he got the hang of how to handle the materials, connecting them together wasn’t as difficult as he thought it might be. It was challenging enough to be engaging, but not enough to wear on his temper. He made a basic wreath without issue, but he began to have trouble when he attempted to add in more blooms.

Jyn reached over to help him attach an orchid after he failed to for the third time, before he could lose his patience with it. He thought it somewhat endearing to see her blaster-calloused fingers twine together the stems with gentle efficiency. Following her lead he managed to add in two other orchids, and he lifted the entire thing to see if it would stay in one piece.

“Here,” he said to her, holding the flower crown out to her, “for you.”

“You’re too kind,” she said with an amused smile, even as she closed her eyes and tilted her head forward to make it easier for him to place it.

He had made it slightly too big, the flowers tipping down her brow so they were just above her eyebrows. Cassian rearranged it so it rested below her bun rather than on it, and the change in angle brought the front of the crown above her forehead. She brushed her stray bangs back after he did, and gestured at herself.

“How’s it look?”

“Good,” he said, eyes following the lines of sunlight that edged the petals and warmed her face, “really good.”

Jyn rolled her eyes and Cassian brushed a stray piece of leaf from her cheek. The movement made one orchid come loose, slipping from the grasses to drop into her lap, and he sighed as he picked it up tucked it behind her ear.

“It looks better than it’s made,” he admitted with a slight frown. It didn’t last long though, as Jyn leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“It’s fine, Cassian.”

“If you say so,” he said, and smiled as he kissed her back.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, Cassian briefly hoped that no one came to retrieve him anytime soon. After all, it would hardly do for his image, to go from raging about being removed from the base to wearing flower crowns and kissing Jyn Erso blithely in the jungle.

Not that it would stop him even if someone did show up. As far as Cassian was concerned, they had earned every sunlit moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If I could draw scenes I would have just drawn these two making each other flower crowns, but seeing as I'm a better at writing than drawing, here we are!


End file.
